The History Pains
by abramofoz
Summary: This is Hunger Games parody is inspired by my school. It has all your favorite characters, but with a fresh twist. Katniss is my friend Brooke. Gale is my friend Brigham. The Capitol is the Office. I hope you enjoy this! I'm having a lot of fun writing this witty social commentary! Rated T for deaths, some gorier than others (i.e. Tracker Jacker stings to the populars/careers)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If you are offended by reading this, don't be. This is simply social commentary. Btw, I don't own Hunger Games. It belongs to Suzanne Collins. Thanks to Emmie, who's writing this with me.**

**A/N: This is a Hunger Games parody based on my school. All the tributes are kids from my own Gifted and Talented English class. If you're wondering, I'm Rue XD**

Smoke filled the air of Classroom 12 as old Smokey Joe cooked up the wild pheasants I had caught this morning to feed the poor. The stew tasted as good as it smelled. Smokey Joe had a talent.

I was tired. Brigham and I had been hunting all night. I was scared, too. Today was the Choosing. Every year the Office held an annual History Pain, and event that celebrated the history of our world and the pain that will be inflicted on you if you don't enter your name. Kids ages twelve to eighteen are forced to enter their names to be chosen. Paige, my younger sister, was twelve now. Her name was entered, along with mine, from now on. No one knows what happens to the Chosen. The Office doesn't advertise it. All we know is that most don't come back. You do not want to be chosen.

It was time. Everyone was being pulled out of their homes by Hall Monitors to come watch the Choosing. Up on stage, was Bushie Knickknack, a woman from the Office. She had purple hair, and a big yellow pantsuit on. "Is anyone else as excited for the choosing as I am?" she asked. Classroom 12 was silent. "Okay then," she said. She walked over to the bowl on her left. "As usual, ladies first," she said. She fished around for a slip of paper. She retrieved one, and then walked over to the microphone, and opened it. "Paige Ashton to the Office for checkout?" she called. All eyes landed on my sister. As hall monitors came to grab her, she started to scream. "BROOKE!" she called. "PAIGE!" I yelled frantically. I ran out of the crowd to make sure I was noticed. "I VOLUNTEER!" I yelled, "I VOLUNTEER AS STUDENT!" The hall monitors released Paige, but she was still screaming. "BROOKE! NO! DON'T DO IT!" yelled my sister. By this time, Brigham had made his way over. "Brigham, take care of Paige and my mother, won't you?" I asked. He nodded. "Of course I would, Brooke," said Brigham. The hall monitors walked me up to the stage. "What's your name, child?" Bushie asked me. "Brooke. Brooke Ashton," I told her. "Brooke Ashton! It looks like you two are sisters?" she said to me, but also saying it to the crowd. I nodded, tears in my eyes. "Well that's sweet," said Bushie. "All right, Brooke Ashton everyone!" said Bushie, expecting applause. But instead of applause, everyone touched three fingers to their lips, and held it up to me. Bushie didn't expect this, but she clapped by herself. "Allright, next we have," she walked over to the other bowl to retrieve a slip. She came to the microphone. "Zach Kerr to the Office for checkout?" she called. I looked at the crowd and saw him. He reluctantly walked up to the stage. "Here are our Classroom 12 students for the 74th annual History Pain!" yelled Bushie to the crowd. The hall monitors took me and Zach inside the Classroom 12 Hall of Justice where we'd wait for the train to come in. Once I got into the room to wait for visitors, I sat there and cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Thankies if you're still reading. Btw, Bushie is my English teacher. That's her nickname XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the Hunger Games**

I sit in the room where students wait for visitors to come see them, if anyone does. I hear footsteps, so I look at the door. It opens, and Paige and mom step in. "Brooke!" says Paige and runs over to hug me. I hug her back. "How've you guys been holding up?" I ask. "We've been doing fine. It's you we're worried about," said Paige. I smile, but then go up to mom and whisper. "I won't be here to take care of you two anymore. Brigham will bring you game, but you have to step up and be responsible. Paige needs you," I tell her. My mother nods, tears in her eyes. The hall monitors come in to take them out. "BROOKE! NO!" says Paige before she's goes away forever.

I sit there in silence until the door opens again. To my surprise, it isn't Brigham. It's Mr. Kerr, the baker, who happens to be Zach's dad. "Mr. Kerr?" I ask, "What are you doing here?" He looks at me. "I came to bring you something before you left," he says. He hands me a bag filled with donut holes, but I'm not really hungry right now. "Thanks a lot, Mr. Kerr," I say. "Brooke, good luck out there. Make Classroom 12 proud, okay?" I nod, and he leaves.

After he leaves, someone else comes in: Brigham. I run up and hug him. "You'll take care of my family?" I ask. "I told you I would," he says. "Still," I say. "I'll get them game," he says. We look at eachother. He leans over, and kisses me. It feels warm. After a few seconds, he pulls away. "I had to do that at least once. Goodbye, Brooke," he says before leaving. I stand there dumbstruck.

The room is silent as I think about what just happened. Someone knocks on the door. Then slowly, the knob turned. And the door opened. It's Shaylee Berger, the mayor's daughter. "Shaylee? What are you doing here?" She walks over to me. "To wish you luck. And to give you this," she says. She hands me a gold pin with a mockingjay on it.

Mockingjays are birds that copy your singing by whistling the exact tune. In the war with the Office that started the History Pains, the Office bred a species of birds called the Tattletales, often called Jabberjays, who can copy speech patterns. After the war, the Office stopped breeding them. But the male Jabberjays bred with female Mockingbirds, and thus the Mockingjay was born.

"Promise me you'll wear it?" she asks me. I nod. "Of course I will, Shaylee," I say. I hug her, and then she leaves.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N: Brooke, I'm sorry I made you kiss Brigham. It's for the sake of the story though, so get over it. K? Btw, Dave Meyers is the woodshop teacher.**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I had to write this in only twenty-five minutes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

I sat in my room on the train, thinking about the next few weeks to come. I decided to take a shower though. I went into the bathroom, and stepped into the shower. I had never had a shower before. In Classroom 12 no one takes showers. After washing up for a few minutes in the luxury that is hot running water, I stepped out and dried off. Then I walked over to the dresser, and opened it. I selected a green turtleneck and jeans. I pinned Shaylee's Mockingjay pin on the neck.

I walked out into the main car of the train, where we'd been eating. Dave Myers, a previous victor for Classroom 12, sat there on the couch, as drunk as ever. Zach and I sat on the couch awkwardly, expecting Mr. Myers to tell us what to do. "So… Mr. Myers… What are you gonna tell us about the History Pains and how to win? I mean, you are our mentor," said Zach. "Please, call me Dave," he said. "Okay, Dave. But seriously though, tell us what to do!" Zach begged. Bushie, who happened to be listening tried to be helpful by saying, "Oh, Dave. Remember your manners and tell these children what to do!" she said in her silly Office accent. Dave sighed. "The best way to survive in this game is to get sponsors. Anything could ensure your survival for a little longer. A blanket, some food, heck, even a match!" he said. "How could we get sponsors then?" I asked, finally speaking for the first time since boarding the train. "Sweetie, to get sponsors, you've got to get people to like you. If they don't like you, you're sure to be dead," says Dave. I sighed. "What if I don't want to be the Office's puppet, pretending to be likable, just so I can get sponsors," I told him. "Sweetie, if you don't get sponsors, you're dying. No doubt about it," he said matter-of-factly. Bushie walked over. "Anyone want something to eat?" she asked to relieve the situation.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the people that've been reading this, AKA the one follower I have. A HUGE shoutout to jds2416 for following this! You get a cookie. Please review~**

Bushie led them through the Students building in the Office. "It's time for you to meet your stylists," she said. She led them inside, and then they took the elevator downstairs. They walked through a hallway, and were led to two rooms, right across from each other. "Zach, you'll be in here with Lenora Reid, and Brooke, you'll be in there with Trevor Manning," she said as she directed them. I walked into the room, and saw a big salon type area, three people standing around. "You must be Brooke. I'm Kristen, with and we're with FCCLA. We're gonna be your stylists, get you ready before Trevor will see you," said Kristen. "Okay," I said. "But what do you mean by 'get me ready?'" They smiled at eachother. "You'll see," said the boy known as Cody.

They proceeded to get me to a point known as "Base Zero." I wasn't exactly sure what that meant. Just know that it was the worst, most painful hour of my whole life. After it was over, Cody said, "I think she's ready for Trevor," he said. The others nodded in agreement. They led me to a small, windowless room, made of cement. "Trevor, here you are," said Kristen. "Allright. Go help Lenora's stylists get to Base Zero. Okay?" he asked. They nodded and left, which I assume was to do so.

"Allright, Brooke. I like your hair. I'm glad FCCLA didn't touch it," he said, "Who did it?" "My mom did," I told him. He looked at the side braid I was wearing. "Don't take it out," he said. I agreed not too. "This year, I'm gonna do something different for the chariot costumes. Something magical and memorable," he said. I sighed, worrying what he was gonna do. "You will be Brooke, the girl on fire," he said.


End file.
